


Mischief (Not) Managed

by dearestones (Devin_Trinidad)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: As requested on Tumblr, Bubble, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr request, belgium and spain try to prank england
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin_Trinidad/pseuds/dearestones
Summary: Mischief (Not) Managed (Belgium x Spain) as requested on Tumblr.
Relationships: Belgium/Spain (Hetalia)





	Mischief (Not) Managed

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Request: Hello, bubble anon. Thank you for very much for writing my request. I would like to request another bubble fluff request if you don’t mind. When a Hetalia fluff, what if Belgium X Spain visited England’s house (whose not home) and found that he had a magic cauldron. Suddenly, a magic soap bubble comes out of it, and engulfs the two of them? Then they drifts through the sky, before landing and popping awkwardly. Again, thank you so much for writing these, and I may ask for more of them.

There was something bubbling in a deep, black cauldron. Although Belgium had encountered wars and battles far more serious and life threatening, she couldn’t help but draw back in unease when she saw that the fire underneath the pot glowed a sickly green glow while the liquid inside gurgled and spat out what she could only assume was acid. The small flecks of liquid that seeped out had somewhat burned her skin and when she checked her hand, she saw that despite her regenerative abilities, it had yet to heal.

“Spain, are you sure we’re supposed to be here?” The young woman asked. Her tone was hesitant, hushed. Despite the quietness of the house and the dank basement, she couldn’t help but want to keep her presence a secret. It was one thing to prank her brothers, quite another to do so on another Nation’s personal territory. Given England’s track record with magic, she wasn’t quite sure how they managed to get into his basement without getting hexed or alerting the master of the house with their presence. “I thought we were going to fill his cabinets with tomatoes.”

Spain laughed, a mischievous smile spreading on his face. Atop his shoulder, he hoisted a burlap sack with what Belgium could only assume were the aforementioned tomatoes. Despite that claim, however, sometimes, she could hear a slight clinking sound? She wasn’t all too sure from the start, but now that she was stuck in this situation with Spain, she had no choice but to go along with it. 

“Don’t worry about it, Belgium!” One of his sun kissed hands ruffled her blonde curls while the other began to untie the top of the burlap sack. 

In equal parts fascination and mounting horror, the blonde Nation watched Spain fish out a tomato. Bright red and ripe, in the dim lighting of the basement, Belgium could barely make out the grand luster of Spain’s fruits of his labor. Before she could ask him what he was doing, Spain threw his bounty into the middle of the simmering mass of angry, black liquid within the cauldron.

“Spain!” She cried out. Belgium hurriedly backed away from the cast iron pot in time to see that the tomato bob out of sight and become encased inside the blob of acid. She turned to Spain, her expression bordering on exasperation and fear. “What are you doing?”

Spain held up a finger to his lips and canted his head towards the cauldron.

It was at that moment that Belgium realized three things.

One, the fire at the bottom of the cauldron had gleamed a bright blue.

Two, the liquid began bubbling and overflowing onto the floor.

And three, a gigantic bubble began rising out of the pot. 

For a moment, both Nations looked up in awe. The bubble was transparent, but glowed a faint yellowish light—almost as if an angel’s halo had drifted from the heavens. Despite the relatively heavenly sight, the bubble growled and groaned before rapidly expanding and reaching towards the Nations. Battle hardened and used to running away from terrible accidents, both Nations tried to reach for the door to England’s basement only to become one with the bubble. 

Belgium ended up tugged into Spain’s arms as he tried to shield his former servant from the effect of the bubble. However, upon experimentation, the Hispanic Nation realized that despite the acidic properties of the liquid that was concocted within the cauldron, the bubble was seemingly safe. 

It was just…

Unpoppable. 

“Great,” Belgium muttered, “what do we do now?”

Spain shrugged as he sat on the bottom of the bubble and rested his burlap sack on his lap. He bit into a tomato and reached for another. As he did so, he placed a chaste kiss on the supple skin before offering it to Belgium who was rolling his eyes at such blatantly flirtatious behavior. 

“Have a tomato! I’ll give you churros later to make it up to you.” His crooked smile was too carefree and too contagious for Belgium to take this any more seriously than him. 

“Fine.” Belgium muttered as she bit into the ripe, red flesh. “The churros better be worth the scolding from England later.”

(Later on, England popped the bubble with his magic star wand before chewing them out for trespassing and attempted espionage). 


End file.
